Woodchuck Coodchuck-Berkowitz
Woodcharles "Woodchuck" Coodchuck-Berkowitz is a major character in the fourth season of BoJack Horseman. He is the current Governor of California. He briefly lost his position after being beaten by Todd Chavez in a ski race, but later regained his position in the special election against Jessica Biel after Todd resigned his office. Design Woodchuck is an adult male woodchuck with dark brown fur with light brown patches around his eyebrows and mouth and nose area. His snout and lips are darker brown. He wears a navy blue pant suit which includes a jacket and dress pants with a collared white shirt, navy and grey striped tie and dress shoes. After losing his hands during a botched earthquake rescue attempt, he undergoes multiple transplant surgeries and gets successively fitted with gorilla feet, lobster claws and finally human hands. Background Woodchuck is the Governor of California who Mr. Peanutbutter runs against in Season 4. His hands are crushed in Underground resulting in multiple surgeries. He tries his best to help everyone trapped in Underground ''despite their political beliefs. However, this is mostly ignored and unappreciated. He is exasperated by the Peanutbutter campaign but somehow keeps a level head through the madness. He sarcastically agrees to a ski race against Peanutbutter for office but only under the condition that "somebody decides to waste a whole lot of time and money to get a bill to legitimize it passed". To his shock this is exactly what happens a long with the bridge to Hawaii. After being ridiculed, slandered, having both of his hands broken and going through various humiliating arm surgeries, he ultimately gets reelected as Governor of California with the help of Peanutbutter by the end of the season. Personality As a qualified governor, Woodchuck has the demeanor of a serious politician. He takes his job very seriously and shows gratefulness. He has a boring but practical approach to politics which unfortunately does not seem popular with the public. He is very dignified and practically humorless hence, he is thrown into the most ridiculous circumstances such as his multiple hand surgeries. He is extremely savvy when it comes to politics. He keeps a level head despite everything around him going to madness and his exasperation for the Peanutbutter campaign. He is also shown to be very kind and compassionate when he genuinely tries to save the people in Underground despite political knowledge however, most of these go unacknowledged.He is also shown to be athletic and a champion skier when racing against Mr. Peanutbutter in [[See Mr. Peanutbutter Run|''See Mr. Peanutbutter Run]]. '' It can be noted he is also a foil and straightman to Mr. Peanutbutter. This can be seen as how they both run their campaigns for Governor of California. He is actually a serious qualified politician unlike Mr. Peanutbutter ,who is an excitable celebrity who thinks he will win because everybody likes him, but has no clue on how politics actually works. Trivia * Woodchuck's name is a reference to the tongue-twister "How much wood would a woodchuck chuck". * It is possible that he is a democrat due to Mr. Peanutbutter's pro fracking positions. Also, Diane, a 3rd wave feminist, helps his campaign. * His surname seems to be '''Ashkenazi-Jewish' * His vocal cadence is heavily reminiscent of Barack Obama Category:Males Category:Animals Category:Celebrities Category:Alive Category:Woodchuck Category:Characters Category:Minor characters Category:Recurring characters Category:Groundhogs Category:Politicians